


Урок толерантности

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Farfarello/Naoe Nagi, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих, Фарфарелло/Наое Наги
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Урок толерантности

Париж. Летнее кафе. Естественно, закрытое. В такую жару только турист из какой-нибудь “медвежьей” России променяет прохладу кондиционеров на сомнительное удовольствие свежего воздуха. Когда температура в Европе повышается, мать Природа свершает сие немилосердное деяние с подобающим ей размахом. Будучи великолепно осведомленными о такой ее особенности, мы с Наги предпочли утолить жажду в комфорте. Большое окно, уютный столик и чашечка великолепного чая с тарталетками – для локального счастья ничего больше не надо.

– Шульдих, ты только посмотри! – Невольное восклицание привлекает внимание.

Что там такого глобального стряслось, раз сумело вывести Наоэ из состояния мировой задумчивости?

Поймать картинку и рассмотреть.

– И что?

– Шульдих, это ненормально.

– Почему?

– Они же девушки!

Что-то мне кажется, Наоэ работает-таки в Интернете, а не по порносайтам шляется.

– Ну и что? Наги, напоминаю на всякий случай, если ты как-то умудрился забыть: я и Брэд парни – а если ты напряжёшься и подумаешь, то выяснишь, что вы с Эрро тоже относитесь к мужскому полу.

– Благодарю тебя, о свет очей Кроуфорда, что открыл мне эту великую тайну.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Что бы ты без меня делал? Не отвечай. Лучше скажи, что тебя так удивляет?

– Понимаешь, вы с Брэдом смотритесь так... органично.

– Польщён, но смысл от меня ускользает.

– А ты не перебивай! Дай высказать…

– ...светлую мысль гениального масштаба. – Отворачивается обиженно. – Ладно, ладно, раскаялся, отслужу, оправдаю... Мир?

– Мир, – довольная мордашка снова поворачивается ко мне.

Традиция лёгких перепалок хороша тем, что они никогда не перерастают в серьёзные ссоры.

– А теперь объясняй. Я весь – внимание.

– Угу, одни сплошные уши... – ехидно выдает Наоэ.

– Поднабрался же...

– Есть от кого всякую дрянь хватать.

– Язва.

– Весь в тебя.

– Не дай Бог. Вещай-ка, давай, строго по теме.

– Да ничего особого и нет. Не знаю, просто как-то неправильно.

– Приплыли, а если конкретизировать?

– Вот пристал... Не знаю я, вот не так, и всё.

– Ясно. Седьмое чувство открылось.

– Шульдих, когда я с Эрро или ты с Брэдом – это естественно...

– Ага, команда бисексуалов, куда уж нормальнее...

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? Так я Кроуфорду скажу.

– Не стоит доводить маленькую стычку до введения тяжелой артиллерии.

– Тогда дай сформулировать спокойно.

– Обязательно. Подумай, это иногда бывает полезным. Думать.

Минут на пять воцарилась относительная тишина.

– Слушай, Наги, а тебе вообще неправильным кажется, когда две девушки целуются, или только эта парочка?

– Шульдих, издеваться изволишь? Лесбиянки… невидаль выискал!

– Ну, тут ты прав. Сейчас модно быть нетрадиционной ориентации. Наоэ, надо создать общество по типу “Гринписа” для защиты меньшинств...

– Это гета, что ли? А что, я за!

Тем временем заинтересовавшей нас парочке принесли счет, одна из них заплатила, и обе встали, чтобы уйти от столь пристального внимания. Взгляд прошелся по формам одной, перекочевал на другую и...

– Шульдих! Шульдих?! Что с тобой? 

При попытке выдавить из себя вразумительную фразу я только согнулся от смеха еще сильнее.

– Что? Что ты прочитал?! Черт, хорошо быть телепатом...

– При чем тут это? – наконец-то удалось продышаться и даже принять вертикальное положение.

– О чем она подумала?

– Наги, это ОН!

– Чего? – Наоэ сел и вылупился на меня так, будто проглотил нечто несъедобное.

– Одна из них – ОН, – говорю, пытаясь снова не расхохотаться.

– Почему ты так решил? У... существа, что ли, мысли имеют другой окрас?

– Наоэ, мысли бесцветные.

– Тогда по рукам определил?

– Нет.

– А как?

– У него член.

Пару секунд смотрит мне в глаза, и посетители вздрагивают от нашего хохота:

– А я все гадал, что с ними не так!


End file.
